


Kyle's Song (Everything I Read)

by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive
Summary: This was written the day after my poor little heart was broken for the first time, at the grand age of sixteen. I haven't talked to the gentleman in question in years, but there's part of me that still thinks this is moderately catchy--like the title says, I wrote this with a tune in mind. It's never been recorded, and I doubt it ever will be given that I have absolutely zero musical talent.





	Kyle's Song (Everything I Read)

Everything I read  
And everything I hear  
Everything I see  
Makes me think of you, dear

Will this stupid sitcom never end?  
At last he says he just wants to be friends  
That's what you said to me that day  
And I had thought I'd be okay  
But I was wrong about all of that  
My poor heart has just gone splat  
I feel fine in front of you  
But all alone I start to feel blue  
And all the others try to tell me their view

Everything I read  
And everything I hear  
Everything I see  
Makes me think of you, dear

The boy in the movie has your name  
Why does it have to be the same?  
Heard the word "heartbreak" on a game show  
And it reminds me of my own  
The CD you lent my friend is by my bed  
Why can't I get those songs out of my head?  
The music that used to make me want to dance  
Is now painful to me, tunes of romance  
Why did I ever think I had a chance?

Everything I read  
And everything I hear  
Everything I see  
Makes me think of you, dear

There's the ad for the silly movie you'll want to see  
So I just can't bring myself to mute the TV  
When you claim that disco hasn't died  
It makes the others want to hide  
The things about you that others ridicule  
Are the things that make me think you're cool  
We have so much in common, I can't understand  
Why you don't think we'd go good hand-in-hand  
It's the only thing about you I can't stand

Everything I read  
And everything I hear  
Everything I see  
Makes me think of you, dear

Why does it have to be this way?  
A constant barrage that leaves me in a daze

Everything I read  
And everything I hear  
Everything I see  
Makes me think of you, dear


End file.
